This application contains subject matter which is related to the subject matter of the following application which is subject to assignment to the same assignee as this application, and which is being filed concurrently herewith:
"Verifying a Time-of-Day Counter," by Bartfai et al., Ser. No. 08/831,540, filed Apr. 8, 1997.